The Beautiful Enigma
by LiveHappy247
Summary: Damon asks Rebekah to compel him to forget about Elena and the drama of Mystic Falls. They form a hot new rock band in which Elena attends one of their concerts, with some friends after her break-up with Stefan. Elena will try and bring the memories of her back to Damon and hopefully be able to rekindle their relationship. rated T for language. I don't own TVD or the characters
1. Chapter 1

**This idea for a story just sort of popped into my head over the summer, so I thought I'd give it a shot. Something about Damon playing the guitar sounds really freaking hot…anyways, I hope you all like it.**

Summary: Damon asks Rebekah to compel him to forget about Elena and all of the drama that he encountered in Mystic Falls, then they form a rock band which is quickly gaining popularity. After Elena and Stefan's break-up, Elena and a group of friends go to one of their concerts. Damon doesn't remember Elena and she wants to know why and hopefully be able to gain their relationship back again.

Damon's POV

I sit on the couch in my trailer in nothing but a pair of boxers until Rebekah comes bursting through the door.

"Damon! We go on stage in just half an hour and I bet you haven't even taken a shower." Rebekah looks smoking hot in a slim fitting red t-shirt with grey skinny jeans and knee-high black boots.

"Damn, girl," I scan her body head to toe, relishing our mutual relationship; friends w/ benefits. In public and to our fans it looks like we are a couple, but we are simply two incredibly horny people who tried to turn our strange friendship into something more, but there was no spark. We still enjoy the advantages that come with love, except without the emotional attachment. "You look hot."

"And you look dirty." She pulls me up and pushes me towards the shower.

"Fine, fine. I'll get ready."

I strip down to nothing while Rebekah uses the mirror to put her make-up on. We have stylists and people to do make-up, but Rebekah and I don't use them, but the rest of the band members usually do.

"Do you realize that we have three more shows to play until this tour is over?" Rebekah sighs. Our band, 'The Beautiful Enigma' was created by Rebekah and I in 2015 and now, almost two years later we are starting our second album.

"Yeah, but it never gets old. Every time I grab that guitar, I feel the same thrill. It's incredible."

"Have you been thinking about ideas for our new album?"

"Yes, but I have literally come up with nothing."

"Just try and relate to our fans, that's what I do."

"What the hell am I going to relate to them about? I'm a 176 year old vampire who doesn't have barely any experience in relationships except for Katherine, who turned out to not give a shit about me, so I have nothing." I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist before leaving the bathroom to find some clothing. I eventually decide on a pair of jeans, my grey Vans, a white t-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I put a lump of gel in my hair and run my fingers through it so it takes on a messy look. Rebekah walks in with black eye liner around her eyes and a smoky eye shadow effect that makes them pop.

"Sit." I personally prefer not to where any eye makeup, but she always puts just a hairline amount around my eyes to define them.

"Where are the others?" I check my watch; ten minutes until show time.

"Roxy and Jake are almost done getting dressed and Austin is warming up."

The sun is setting although it is only a few minutes until 8pm. I follow Rebekah out of the trailer and make my way to the backstage area. I can hear our opening band finishing up their last song.

I stand on my tiptoes, reaching for the sky before bending at the waist, letting my arms and head hang heavy. It has always been routine for me to stretch before a show. Rebekah comes up behind me and smacks my ass.

"Ready?"

"You know it." We take a deep breath and follow the rest of the band out onto stage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Elena's POV

_Come on, it'll be fun _she said. Laura was in love with this new band and forced Bonnie, Caroline, and I into driving two hours to see them in concert. We ended up getting front row tickets, although I'm not quite sure how we scored them, Caroline just said that she'd take care of it. I didn't care as long as she didn't kill anybody to get them.

The first band completes their final song and when the drummer for 'The Beautiful Enigma' comes on stage, everybody goes wild. The rest of the band comes out and when I recognize the last two, my body goes rigid.

"Elena, are you ok?" Caroline asks me, obviously not paying attention.

I just point to the stage where Damon Salvatore stands with a guitar in his hands. Rebekah Mikaelson stands behind one of the microphones.

"How are we all doing tonight?" she yells out to the crowd. Everybody in the audience goes wild.

"Holy shit," Caroline responds, with her mouth wide open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damon's POV

The crowd twinkles with flashing lights. Teenage girls and women wave their arms in the air, screaming my name, telling me how much they love me, etc. Men and horny boys blow kisses and holler at Rebekah. She just bats her eyelashes and smiles, giving a few of them flirty winks.

I walk along the side of the stage, while girls grab at my ankles. I pass by; touching their hands and winking at them while their pupils dilate in shock. I stop when a hand grabs mine and refuses to let go. I try to pull away, assuming it was just another love-struck girl who has posters of me all over her walls, but this hand is strong; strong enough to keep a vampire momentarily stuck. I turn my head and find myself staring into familiar brown eyes; Katherine Pierce's eyes.

Emotions rush over me. I feel dizzy, just thinking about her. I haven't seen her since she got locked in the tomb, or didn't get locked into the tomb. I remember trying to open the tomb, but found out that she was never locked in it in the first place. My head starts to pound thinking about it and somehow my past seems blurred. I try and focus on just the music and nothing else.

The entire concert consists of quick glances in between verses; me staring at her…her staring at me. She flashes small smiles occasionally, but I can tell they are just to cover up her bewilderment. At around 11pm, we finish up the concert and exit the stage. The sound of cheering fans echoes in my ears, but all I can hear is the sound of my pounding heart and adrenaline pumping through my veins.

I crack a new bottle of Bourbon when I get back to the trailer, but realize that I have to find her. I change clothing and pull on a baseball cap before making my way through the crowd, staring at the ground the whole way. I rely on my intensified hearing and pick out her voice. I run through the parking lot in between cars and finally spot the woman that I spent more than a century obsessing over.

"Katherine," I holler out, making them all freeze in their tracks.

"No, actually…It's me, Elena." Her voice is trembling. "How are you Damon? I've missed you to say the least."

"Uh, you must have me confused with somebody else."

Her eyebrows furrow, "are you fucking with me because we have history that is not something that somebody just forgets?"

I shake my head, flabbergasted at her bluntness.

"No, I am not kidding. Are you drunk or something because…"

Before I can finish a high pitch squeal shouts out from behind me. "Hey, look! It's Damon Salvatore!" People run up and surround me, severing me from this Elena girl. Hands reach out from all directions, touching me and throwing pens and paper in my face. I aimlessly sign a couple autographs without losing sight of this mysterious girl. A couple of my body guards come through, making room for me to escape, eventually finding the refuge of my trailer. Rebekah is already showered with a towel on her head and clothed in a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I just ran into a woman that was the spitting image of Katherine." My voice is flat, but Rebekah nearly chokes on her drink.

"She grabbed my hand at the start of the concert and had the strength of a vampire too. When I went out to see her, she claimed to know me." I sit down on the couch and try to regain my stability.

"What was her name?" Rebekah closes her eyes and sits back against the couch, looking as pale as I feel.

"Elena," I answer, "she said that we had history together."

"Well, she was probably wasted and just wanted to talk to you. You are a celebrity you know."

"Maybe, but something tells me that there is more to it than that."

I shrug my shoulders before going to wash my face and get some rest.

Elena's POV

"What the hell was that?" I yell once we were in the safety of our car.

"Since when did you know Damon Salvatore, or did you just make all that up to get him to talk to us," Laura says.

I hadn't told her about my past with the Salvatore brothers. I met her a month after Stefan and I broke up and I made the decision to leave the past in the past.

"Laura, we have some stuff to catch you up on," Caroline says calmly.

I stare out the window while Caroline gives Laura the crash course of my past love life. She leaves out the parts on vampires, werewolves, and witches. The rest of the drive back to Mystic Falls is quiet. I had considered leaving town to pursue a life somewhere else, but I have too big of an attachment to the town that I choose to stay.

Once we drop Laura off, Caroline and I end up crashing at Bonnie's house. We all lay on her bed in silence.

"I have to know what happened. I need to know why he doesn't have a clue who I am."

"How do you expect us to do that?" Bonnie questions.

"When is their next concert?" I ask.

Caroline laughs and then Bonnie joins in and eventually so do I.

"This may not be the most appropriate time to bring this up, but…Damon was pretty damn hot in those jeans up on stage. And his voice was pretty damn sexy."

We all laugh and eventually both Caroline and Bonnie fall asleep, but I stay wide awake. My mind is racing. I thought he was gone forever and that I'd never see him again. Maybe I was supposed to see him again so I could give 'us' another shot. But how does he not remember.

Eventually I try and sleep because my troubles and thoughts will still be there in the morning.

**Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed, added my story as a favorite and/or started following this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Elena's POV

"There are only a few concerts left." I scroll down the band's website while Caroline and Bonnie sit on the couch, watching some reality TV show. The next show is tomorrow in Atlanta, then there is one in Montgomery, and then the last show is in Jacksonville. The tickets are already sold out for all of the three shows, but I could easily compel my way into the stadium and then backstage.

"Ok, I'm going to Atlanta," I state matter-o-factly.

"Well, then so are we," Caroline nods her head.

"I am so lucky to have friends like you that would do that for me, but I think I better take on this trip solo."

"What? We have always done everything as a team. And as a team, we stick together."

"Caroline, I have to agree with Elena on this one. I think that this is one that she needs to figure out for herself."

Caroline pouts at Bonnie's words, so I just flash a wide grin, eventually making her smile back and submit to my opinion.

"Thank you Caroline and you know I will keep you posted."

"You better because I need my daily dose of Elena drama."

We all laugh and relax before Caroline and I head back to our houses. I pull up directions from Mystic Falls to Atlanta on my laptop. The drive would take me clear into the night, but I know that I have to do it. I have been wondering about Damon ever since he walked out that door. The memory sticks in my mind like it was yesterday.

"_Damon, please. Why does it have to be this way? You have been one of my biggest allies and friends from even before Stefan left. I can't lose you," I sobbed._

_Damon just slowly saunters up to me, getting about a foot from my face. "According to your choice, I've already lost you."_

_He turns to leave, but I grab his arm tightly._

"_Please, Damon!" my voice is desperate, but I know that I don't have a concrete reason for him to stay, except that I still loved him even though I chose Stefan._

"_Take care of yourself Elena," Damon whispered and then he was gone._

I shake my head, trying to rid myself of the pain that accompanies that memory. I type 'Damon Salvatore' into the images search engine and an array of pictures pop up. I find myself nearly panting at how hot he looks in some of them. There are a couple photos of him wearing nothing but a white bed sheet. Jealousy creeps up into me when I see Rebekah under that same sheet. I click on the picture and it takes me to the 'Official Beautiful Enigma Fan-site.' These flashy pictures are part of their most recent photo-shoot with _The Rolling Stone _magazine. I find the article and begin to read;

_Damon Salvatore; one of the biggest teenage and young adult heartthrobs in the music industry. Rebekah Mikaelson is Damon's accomplice in their band "The Beautiful Enigma" and although she is swooned over by guys of any age, sources confirm that she is indeed taken by none other than Damon Salvatore himself. Although there is no written statement from either of these pop/rock culture icons, pictures and video of the two kissing and flirting prove otherwise._

I exit out of the article, lacking the strength to read anymore. My heart aches a little, but I understand that this is the consequence of my choice. I shut down my computer and hurry upstairs to pack.

Damon's POV

"We need to get up," Rebekah mumbles. Her naked body pressed up against mine. It was almost 6pm and we needed to get ready for the show still.

"Five more minutes."

I kiss her lips eagerly and run my hands up and down her smooth curvaceous body. Too soon, our time is up and we have to get ready for the show. I find my mind lingering on the girl, Elena again. I can't help but feel a connection with her. Besides the fact that she is a spitting image of Katherine, just the thought of our brief interaction evokes a wide range of emotions and feelings that I can't explain in the slightest. Somehow, I find myself writing. I'm writing about these emotions and feelings that I still can't explain, but somehow they are finding their way onto paper…into lyrics. I shove the piece of paper into the drawer and run out of the trailer to meet the rest of the band behind stage. The crowd roars from behind the wall. I take a deep breath and grab my guitar before putting on a smile and running out onto the stage, pushing aside my troubled mind to focus on the performance at hand, but she is there. Elena stands dumbstruck in the first row.

Elena's POV

I stand there with screaming fans surrounding me, but still I can only hear the thumping of my heart. _Thump. Thump. Thump. _It quickens when Damon starts to sing. The sound of his voice is like alcohol that goes down to easy and soon enough you're drunk. I can tell that my presence makes him nervous too. I'm not sure why he doesn't remember me, but I sense that he remembers the feelings that arise when we are near each other. In all of the videos I had watched on him in interviews and performances, he had this gracefulness and ease that is absent in this performance. And I can't help but think that maybe I'm the one that is making him waver. When they are on their last song, I make my way out of the sea of people and towards the entrance to the backstage. A guard stands there in all black with an ear piece.

"I'd like to go backstage."

"I'm afraid that is not possible." His voice is stern and lacks inflection.

"That wasn't a question. You are going to let me go backstage." I easily compel him and he opens the door for me. I walk down the hallway and lean up against the wall, opposite of where the exit to the stage is. I hear Rebekah and Damon say good night to the crowd before coming through that opening. Rebekah doesn't even glance my way before disappearing down the hallway. Damon stops cold in his tracks when he sees me.

"Hi," I say meekly.

"How did you get back here?" He is trying hard to stay confrontational and cold, but his voice is shaking.

"You taught me this little trick actually."

"How? I don't even know you."

"A couple years back in Mystic Falls, when I was turned into a vampire, you helped me transition even though I chose your brother. You still loved me."

His eyebrows furrow and I can see the confusion in his face. "All I know is that you look exactly like someone I used to know, but you aren't her."

"Katherine Pierce was her name. Your brother, Stefan Salvatore and you were both in love with her back in 1864. Her blood turned both of you into vampires. You never wanted to be a vampire, but Stefan made you complete transition. You thought Katherine burned in the church, but later learned about the tomb underneath the church. She was never in the tomb and you were heartbroken that she didn't come back for you for over 150 years."

Damon's mouth is ajar and he just keeps shaking his head in disbelief. "This is absurd."

"Rebekah has four siblings; Klaus, Kol, Elijah, and Finn. Her mother, Esther, was the original witch. They were our greatest enemies for years until we learned that once an original vampire is killed, so is the rest of their bloodline."

"What are you trying to prove?" Damon raises his voice, "I am so fucking confused right now because something about you makes my heart beat a mile a minute, but I also have no recollection of our supposed relationship. I do know that some of the things that you are saying are true, but there is no way that you could know all of that without being involved."

I shrug my shoulders and give him a small smile. He runs his fingers through his hair and shakes his head. "Do you want to go get a drink with me?"

"Now?" I ask.

"Sure, why not?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rebekah walk in and spot me. Her face goes rigid.

"Ok," I answer quickly.

"I have to go change, so I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

I just nod my head and then he walks off. As soon as Damon is out of sight, Rebekah approaches me. One thing I know for sure, Rebekah knows exactly who I am.

"What are you doing here, Elena?" her voice is firm.

"Why can't he remember me?" I ignore her question.

"Because he asked me to compel him. He didn't want to remember you because with the thought of you comes a lot of heartbreak, so him a favor and leave?"

I listen to her words and suddenly everything makes sense.

"He is my friend. I'm his friend. Why would you do that? How could you just erase his memory like nothing happened?" I am suddenly angry, but I'm not sure where the anger is directed; her or myself.

"You don't get it," she yells, "when you chose Stefan, Damon spent 75% of his time at the bar, drowning his sorrows in liquor. He helped you transition because even though you basically took his heart and stomped on it, he still loved you."

I open my mouth to speak, but no words escape.

"He is happy now because everybody wants him. After a life of rejection and putdowns, he finally gets the attention that he deserves. If you have ever cared about him, you will leave and let him move on with his life."

She walks away leaving her words hanging in the air. I stand there breathless for a minute and then I leave. I owe him that much.

**What do you think? Please let me know by reviewing/commenting!**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

Night or day. Light or dark. I think about her constantly. It has been almost 6 months since she left me wondering about her. Who is she? I know that her name is Elena and she looks exactly like Katherine, but _who _is she. Does she drink coffee or juice in the morning? What makes her laugh until she cries? How did she become a vampire? What does she want?

I climb into the shower of my apartment in New York city and quickly wash my hair and body. I shave and brush my teeth before putting on a pair of black jeans and a plaid button up shirt. Today we release our new single, "Elena."

I wrote the song a couple of days after the Atlanta show. I'm not quite sure how the lyrics came to mind, but I just felt like they fit.

_When you look at him the way I look at you_

_When you let him put his arms around you_

_And he loves you and you love him, _

_But somehow it doesn't seem to matter_

_That I want you _

_I would do anything for you_

_I'd even let you go_

_I'll have to let you go_

_I'll have to let him have you,_

_My dearest Elena_

I need to know this girl and who she is. I text Rebekah and tell her that I am going to Mystic Falls. I remember Elena told me that she was turned in Mystic Falls, so it can't hurt to look. The only thing that I am sure of is that I have a connection with this Elena that I can't explain.

Elena's POV

I start the engine to my car and pull out of the driveway because even vampires need groceries to some extent. The radio roars to life and the loud charismatic voice of the dj booms through the speakers. "Here is 'The Beautiful Enigma's' new song; Elena." I nearly drop my coffee when I hear my name over the radio. The song starts out with a simple pattern being strummed on the guitar and then the rest of the instruments softly enter. Damon's voice starts singing the most beautiful melody in which the words are all about me. I pull into the parking lot of the market and just sit there until the song is over.

My mouth is open in shock. The song is an accurate recollection of our history. If Rebekah compelled him to forget about me, than how did he write this song?

I get out of my car and trip right into another person. But he isn't _just_ another person.

"Damon," I stutter. His name coming out of my mouth makes my knees go limp.

"Elena," he answers. He is wearing sunglasses and a hat in hopes to not get noticed. His hair is longer than usual, so his disguise is working for the time being.

"Who are you?" he says quietly.

"Elena Gilbert." He cocks his head to the side, but his face is still stoic. He wants me to elaborate, but I also know that Rebekah told me to leave him alone. I wonder why she hasn't compelled him to forget about me again. Maybe it's because she got a song out of the deal. I brush the sarcastic thought out of my head to answer his question. "I used to date your brother, Stefan Salvatore. When he went off the deep end, I got to know you even better and I fell in love with you too."

All this time I had believed that it had been this massive, complex love triangle, but really it can be defined quite simply; _I fell in love with you too_.

"I feel like I should know you, but I don't know." Damon shakes his head as if the answer to everything will just come to him.

"Do you want to grab a cup of coffee?" I offer.

"Are you going to ditch again?" he refutes. I laugh and then he laughs and then it feels comfortable. "I would love too."

We sit in the coffee shop for hours just talking and cracking jokes. It almost feels normal or as if nothing had changed. The sound of his voice is like a drug that I am addicted to, but it is more than just his voice…it's him. I'm addicted to him. I'm in love with him. When I briefly glance past Damon, I see one of the only people who could take this moment away with just one look. Rebekah stands at the door glancing around the coffee shop until she spots me. She eludes confidence and determination. I shake my head at her with pleading eyes.

"No, please no," I beg. She walks over and before Damon can even get a word in, she looks him in the eyes and says a few words, "You can remember now." Damon blinks and then observes his surroundings and then fixates his gaze on me.

"Elena?" he asks.

I nod my head.

"Oh, how I've missed you," he sighs before coming over and embracing me tightly.

"You're really back, Damon?" I ask with tears forming in my eyes, not sure what to believe. I glance over at Rebekah and mouth the words 'thank you' and she just nods her head.

"I really am."


End file.
